Cry little sister, come, come to your brother
by aRedBaroness
Summary: Jalex. Justin tries to use magic to overcome the feelings he has for his sister. Then they get sent away to WizTech and the situation gets worse. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Justin was having a problem. A big problem. It was sick and wrong and he was probably going to Hell because of it, but he couldn't fix it.

Justin Russo was in love with his little sister. He was obssessed with her in fact. He couldn't stop thinking about her sexually.

At first it had been enough to merely entertain sexual fantasies of Alex while he was jerking off, but after a while that wasn't enough. He needed more. He started sneaking into her room at night, he'd put a spell on Alex to keep her sleeping and then he would jerk off as he watched her sleep.

He lived in fear of being caught in this sick activity, but he never was. And it escalated it wasn't just enough to look at her sleeping in her silky black tank top and shiny short shorts. He started to touch her as she slept. He would stick his hand down his sister's panties and massage her clit. And her response was so rewarding, she would toss and moan as her pussy juices ran down his hand.

Justin was really starting to freak out, what would he do when it wasn't enough to finger her as she slept. He needed to find a solution. He stole some forbidden magic books from the place where his father kept them and spent days toiling over the old tomes.

Finally he found something that would help him, something that would keep him from touching his little sister sexually while she slept. There was a spell that allowed you to make a copy of a person in order to get them to do a job. All he had to do was make a copy of Alex for the purposes of sex and he could have sex with his sister without actually having sex with his sister, it was perfect. He had the house to himself on Thursday nights when Alex was off at her dance lessons and his parents were at Max's soccer practice.

Alex was becoming quite disturbed. She was having these really intense erotic dreams in which a mysterious lover would come to her in the night as she slept. She could never make out his features and he never spoke to her. He would just come in the night and paw her breasts and finger her until she climaxed. The dream was always the same every night and she looked forward to it. The dream was so intense and it seemed so real, like someone was actually coming into her room every night and getting her off. It was weird and unsettling. Sure the dream was very hot and when she woke up right after it her panties were always soaked, but it felt too real and she started to wonder if she did have a mysterious dream lover. After about a month, the dreams stopped abruptly and she was able to forget about them for a while.

Justin lived for Thursday nights. Having sex with his sister albeit a fake sister was amazing, it was everything he had ever dreamed it would be. She was so tight. Her pussy would grip his cock like a vice. He would pound her hard and she never seemed to get a enough. His fake sister was a perfect nymphet, crazy for her brother's cock. Thursday nights helped him get through the rest of the week without going into his sister's room.

It was however, only a matter of time before he got caught.

Dance class was canceled, the teacher was sick and Alex was heading home early. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she walked in that night.

There were moans coming from the living room. "You're mine!" she heard Justin growl. There were a few more moans and she heard someone answer, "I'm all yours big brother."

Alex was very confused by this exchange. She walked into the living room and saw Justin fucking some girl on the couch, fucking her hard and fast. He seemed furious and very animalistic and kinda scary. She stepped further into the room and was shocked to see that the girl her brother was fucking was her. Her brother was fucking some copy of Alex.

"Justin, what's going on?" she said.

"Oh shit. Alex!" Justin withdrew from the fake Alex, who promptly vanished, her task having been completed. Justin turned around, his nine inch cock still erect and looked at his shocked sister.

"Justin?"

He looked at her, feeling guilty. He wished someone else had caught him. She looked so pretty standing there in her short skirt and low cut top, his erection throbbed.

"Justin! Cover yourself up and explain what was going on here."

"I did a spell to make a copy of you to have sex with." He looked away from her and grabbed a couch cushion to hold over his crotch.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because I'm attracted to you," he blurted out and instantly regretted it. "I have these very unbrotherly feelings for you Alex and I don't want to force myself on you, so I need an outlet. That spell was perfect. God! Do you know I used to come into your room at night and touch you and jerk off watching you sleep. I'm such a sick bastard." He was crying now.

Alex was shocked. She wondered about those dreams she used to have...

"Look you do what you have to. If this is what keeps you from touching me that way, then keep at it," she said and walked out of the room.

Justin was confused, he expected her to be angry and tell him not to do it again. Why didn't she call him a sick bastard and tell him he had to stop doing this.

They never discussed it again and she made sure to never come home early on Thursdays. Life seemed pretty normal. Like neither of them remembered that he fucked a fake Alex on Thursdays.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex and Justin's parents had decided to move to Australia for a year. Because Alex and Justin couldn't leave highschool, Alex had two years left and it was Justin's senior year it had been decided that they would stay behind. Alex and Justin had been enrolled in WizTech for the remainder of the year. Max, however would be going with his parents to Australia.

Alex and Justin had packed up their stuff. Alex and Harper had had their tearful fairwell. The siblings were sent through a portal to WizTech. They were greeted by the headmaster when they arrived.

"I'm sorry about the room arrangements but we're full up this semester. You two will have to share."

Justin couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to keep his hands off his sister if they were going to be sharing a room for a whole year. He supposed it was time to hit the books again, maybe there was a spell that could cure his feelings for his sister, get rid of them completely.

Alex was upset, she knew how her brother felt about her. Knowing that he wanted her had been affecting her ever since she had caught him inflagrante with the fake Alex. She was finding herself a little flattered and slightly turned on by his interest in her even if it was wrong.

Both siblings were lost in their own thoughts completly missing out on whatever the headmaster had been saying. They stopped in front of a big wooden door. "Here's your room. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

The headmaster left, leaving Justin and Alex staring at the door in disbelief. They went in and Justin decided to lay out some ground rules. "Look Alex here's the deal. Let's make some rules, no changing in the room ever, that has to be done in the bathroom. Even if I'm not here, because if I walked in on you changing I don't know if I could control myself."

"Ok."

"I'm going to spend a lot of my free time in the library anyway, I'm going to find a cure for this."

"Sure, Justin. Maybe I could help you research?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. The more you stay away from me the better."

"Man I'm tired. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"I'm heading straight for the library, see you later."

Alex just nodded as Justin left for the library. This was going to be a very awkward year. She gathered her things and headed for the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later and crawled into her bed, falling asleep immediately.

Justin didn't get back until a little after one. He was having no luck in the library so far but he hoped that would change with time. There had to be a cure for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time at WizTech was passing slowly for both siblings. The classes were kind of interesting, but both Russos were distracted, Justin was frantically trying to find a cure for his attraction to his sister and despite what he had said earlier she was helping him. It had been two weeks but they still hadn't found anything. Both were obsessed with the search for the cure and as a consequence weren't very involved with their new school. Neither Russo had made any new friends since coming there, they hadn't even really talked to anyone but each other.

Justin felt like he was going made with no outlet for his sexual frustration. His only relief came when he jerked off in the shower every day. Other than that he just tried as hard as he could to be normal around his sister. Spending most of his free time with her was not helping. Alex was also being incredibly sympathetic towards him and his problem. It was ranking his desire for her up to a serious crush. He wondered how she really felt about this. Sometimes he would catch her giving him these weird looks, like she was checking him out or something.

Justin was also being tormented by very intense wet dreams featuring his little sister. The sex in the dreams was all to easy to imagine now that he had fucked copies of her. He often woke up, with his boxers sticky and drenched, moaning her name.

Sometimes it woke Alex up and she walk across the room and wrap her arms around him as he cried, despairing of ever finding a cure for his sick fascination with her. He would sob into her breast and then become immediately distracted, thinking about turning his head and latching his mouth onto her nipple. He would push her away then. She wouldn't say anything she just went back to her own bed, like she understood.

Alex didn't know what to do. Justin was so sad and frustrated all the time. She just wanted to comfort him. She wished they would find a cure soon, the sooner the better. Sometimes she disgusts herself because she thinks about giving in and kissing him and letting him do all the sick things he wants to do to her. At least if she did give in, he would be happy. He looked so forlorn and broken all the time. Alex missed the nerdy, carefree Justin, he used to be before all this started. He was so broody now and kind of emo. She wasn't even sure that he was putting as much effort into his studies as he used to. School just didn't seem as important as finding a cure she guessed. She didn't know how to help him.

Every night it seemed like Justin was returning from the library later and later. All his hard work researching didn't seem to be paying off either. Alex woke up every night when he came in and she listened until he fell asleep. Each morning he looked more haggard as if whatever sleep he was getting was no longer restful.

Something had to be done. They had to fix this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex knew she was flirting with danger, but to Hell with it. It was late and she was tired. She had been working on her homework until midnight. She didn't feel like heading into the bathroom to change. Instead she just whipped off her shirt and unclasped her bra. She had just pulled down her pants to reveal sheer black panties, when the unthinkable happened.

Justin walked into the room and he couldn't believe his eyes. Alex was facing away from him, wearing nothing but some sexy black panties. He could see the crack of her ass through the flimsy material.

She turned around, she had heard the door open. Justin was there staring at her intensely, hungrily as if he wanted to eat her up.

Justin moved toward her like a man possessed. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her passionately. Alex moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips left hers and he started kissing and sucking her neck. He moved a hand to her left breast, palming it and massaging it until her nipple hardened. She still hadn't stopped him. He latched his lips to her right nipple suckling it gently and nipping it with his teeth.

"Oh Justin," she moaned.

It felt like he was setting her body aflame. She had let other guys touch her before but it had never burned like this. He was maneuvering her toward the bed. He laid her down and yanked off her flimsy underwear. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't help himself. He lowered his mouth to her damp opening and thrust his tongue inside her. She let out a cry, fisting her hands in his hair as he began to go down on her. He waited until she was poised at the edge of orgasm before shedding his clothes and thrusting into her. She gasped as his cock breached her maidenhead. He started to move slowly, genlty fucking her until she begged to him to do it faster and harder. He lifted her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her as hard as he could. In minutes, she was climaxing, crying his name. He didn't last much longer as her pussy convulsed around his shaft. Three swift thrusts and he was coming hard.

After he withdrew, Alex just held his head to her breast, whispering soothing words. Justin fell asleep like that with his head on her breast.

The morning after was awkward. Both siblings got ready for school as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed, as if they hadn't fucked each other senseless the night before. They didn't talk about it. But they both thought of nothing else the whole day, remembering how it felt so right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Justin was puzzling over the events of last night. Why would she give into him like that? After that kiss she should have stopped him. This shouldn't have happened at all. But he couldn't deny the pleasure he had felt. He had been her first, her only lover. It had been so much more intense and real than fucking a fake Alex. They needed to talk because as much as he wanted to continue their sexual relationship they had to end it. It just wasn't right. She was still his little sister. She sure hadn't seemed like his sister last night.

Alex was anxious and distracted all day. She had only meant to let him kiss her, because he had been having such a hard time lately and she thought maybe it would help. But when his lips touched hers she had felt the fire, the passion and she got caught up in it, she had wanted more. She didn't understand why something so morally wrong should feel so right.

Time moved slowly in art class for Justin. It was the last class of the day and timed seemed to be flowing backwards. He did enjoy the class though for it allowed him an outlet for his sick obsession. He had started a series of drawings and paintings featuring a naked Alex and her shadowy demon lover, that he supposed represented himself. He was finishing a painting of a nude Alex being embraced by her shadowy demon lover, entitled "Lexxi belongs to him." In the picture the beast stood behind her, embracing her with one hand on her perfect breast and the other covering her crotch. Finally the bell rang and he gathered up his things, practically running down the hall to their dorm room.

Alex was waiting for him, sitting on the bed, her eyes downcast, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Alex, why did you let things go so far last night? Why didn't you stop me?"

"I don't know, Justin. I was just going to let you kiss me. You had been so sad lately, I thought it might help. And then..."

"And then, what?" Justin was practically shouting now. This didn't make any sense. It never should have happened.

Alex was studying the floor quite intently now, cringing away from her brother's anger. "When you kissed me, it was incredible. My whole body felt engulfed in flames and it felt so right. And, and...I didn't want you to stop."

Justin was shocked. He was seriously getting aroused by hearing about the passion he had awaken in her.

When Alex, looked up she saw the same intense, animalistic expression on Justin's face, like he was about to pounce her. Her heart thudded in anticipation. She licked her lips nervously.

Justin seemed to be fighting for some kind of control. Without a word, he rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Alex flopped back on the bed, confused. What were they going to do. She hoped her brother would be alright, he had seemed so upset and desperate, she hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Justin was tormented, although his sister appeared to feel the same way he did, that didn't make it right. It was still incest. It was still very, very wrong. God, he needed a drink, he knew he wasn't supposed to use magic outside of class, but desperate times...He did a spell to conjure some whiskey and he sat on one of the balconies, in the cold, looking up at the full moon, drinking. He was in the middle of drowning his sorrows, when he realized that this idea might not be such a good one. He had a hard enough time resisting his little sister sober, he doubted alcohol would increase his control.

Alex had finished her homework, hours ago. She had been writing a letter to Harper. She needed someone to talk to. She didn't say that the guy she was having troubles with was her brother, and she left out their more explicit encounter. She was hopeful that Harper might have some good advice. She said that she liked this guy, who was a senior that felt she was too young for him and he kept trying to protect her from herself, but the one time they had kissed had been intense and now he was determined to avoid her. It was more or less the truth. She needed advice in the worst way.

It was getting late and she didn't expect Justin before midnight, so she got ready for bed. Alex wished she knew what the future held and she wondered if her relationship with her brother would ever return to something halfway normal. She hoped not.

Justin came in late, sometime after one totally trashed. He had been right, the alcohol had destroyed any semblance of control he had over his desires. He stripped down to his boxers, swaying unsteadily on his feet. He stumbled toward her bed, she hadn't woken yet. He tripped over something in the middle of the room and cursed, but still she slumbered on.

He climbed into bed with her, spooning up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He placed a sloppy kiss on her neck and she made happy sound and snuggled back into him.

Alex awoke confused. Someone had their arms wrapped around her tightly and their morning wood was seriously digging into her ass. There was drool on her shoulder, where their head was resting and they were snoring contentedly. She knew it was probably Justin, but he smelled like alcohol, which was weird. He went out drinking last night? Justin's supposed to be the good one, she had never seen him drink. Of course he hadn't really been the good one lately.

"Justin."

"Mmmm," he snuggled in closer, holding her tighter. He was having the most awesome dream.

"Justin!"

Justin woke with a start, he had pressed himself against his sister's back. His erection was poking her in the ass and one of his hands was around her waist and the other one tight across her chest. His lips had been resting on the smooth skin of her shoulder. He sprang away, clearly embarrassed.

He didn't offer any explanation, he merely jumped out of her bed, grabbed his clothes and dashed for the washroom.

Well that wasn't the least bit awkward, thought Alex. We're going to pretend this never happened again. I don't like this, she thought. He can't keep doing this hot and cold routine to me. I'm going to tease him, until he admits his feelings and starts treating me like a proper girlfriend, she decided. She selected provocative clothing. Let's see him ignore me now, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Justin was surprised at his sister's attire, when he met her in the cafeteria for lunch. They usually spent lunch together pouring over old volumes, looking for a cure. They had avoided each other yesterday. He didn't feel he could avoid her today, but now he wished he had. It was too late now though, she had seen him.

Her skirt was much too short to be decent. It was plaid and resembled a catholic school girl's skirt. Alex was even wearing white knee-high stockings. She had a white tank top on with an unbuttoned black blazer over top that looked like a private school blazer, it had a crest on it and everything.

Justin gulped and stared. She wasn't making this easy on him.

He was angry to notice all the appreciative stares she was getting from the other guys. They shouldn't be looking at her like that. Couldn't they see that she was his.

"Hey big brother!" she hugged him tightly, pressing her breasts into his back.

He was fighting the urge to drag her into the nearest broom closet and have his way with her.

"Hhhow was your day?" he stammered, blushing a little.

"Fine so far. The history of magic class is so boring though," she said as she leaned over and stole a fry.

When she leaned across like that, she was giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. He started to sweat a little. He pushed the food away, he wasn't hungry for food now.

Alex smiled, her plan seemed to be working. Justin was totally flustered and he kept looking at her like he wanted to drag her off somewhere and ravish her.

"I, I have to go...project to work on. Bye," he left the table, practically running from the cafeteria.

He hated leaving her to the attention of those wolfish boys that were panting after her, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Five more minutes of that and he would have slung her over his shoulder like a caveman and carried her into a broom closet to ravage her. Then he would have made her go back to the room and put on something much less revealing.

Alex sighed, watching him go. She had meant to provoke him, but she had been hoping that her provocation would lead to something more fun, something sexy. She was completely oblivious to the other guys drooling over her, she only had eyes for her brother.

She was trying to come up with a plan of action to provoke him in private tonight. Of course her plan would fall through if he ended up off drinking or in the library until late. She considered her options. One way or another he would give into her again and she couldn't wait. He couldn't resist her forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex was tearing apart the room, looking for her black negligee. Finally, she found it in the bottom of the drawer. She had lit the room with candles, soft romantic jazz music was playing in the background. She promised herself, she would stay awake until he got in. She put on the negligee with her black g-string and looked at herself in the mirror. It was perfect. It was about ten o'clock and she was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, when he came in.

Justin nearly backed out of the room. She didn't appear to be wearing much more than sheer black cloth and lace. She didn't seem to have noticed him come in. She was brushing her dark, silky hair and he could smell a light perfume wafting toward him. He slowly took in the other contents of the room, romantic music, candlelight. She was clearly trying to seduce him. God help him, it was working.

He came up behind her and took the brush from her hands. His hands were shaking as he finished brushing her hair. He had always loved her hair. He put the brush down and she stood up and turned to face him. It took her less than a minute to wrap her warm body around him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. She was kissing and sucking his neck, he groaned and put his hands on her ass to support her as he maneuvered them toward the bed.

Justin gently dropped her on the bed and tossed off his shirt. He lowered the straps of her negligee, exposing her perfect breasts. He straddled her and bent his head, tonguing her nipple. He closed his lips around it and bit down hard. She cried his name. He moved his hand down, pushing aside the flimsy fabric over her crotch and pushed a finger inside her. She moaned and pulled his head up from her breast for a kiss. Their tongues battled as he stroked her. She was so wet, just for him.

Alex whimpered a little as he pulled away to shed his clothing. She watched him with hungry eyes as he stripped, admiring his trim, toned figure.

"Please fuck, me," she whispered.

He moved back over her and teased her slit with his shaft running it up and down the opening, driving her insane. "Do you want my cock?"

"Please I need it. Give it to me. Fuck me. Make me yours."

He entered her roughly, driving into her hard and fast. Her nails raked down his back as she held him close, crying his name. He gained control of himself and slowed his movements, rolling his hips so he was hitting her g-spot with every thrust. It didn't take long for her to reach orgasm, spasming around him. He didn't last much longer after that. Spending with a roar of triumph and collapsing into her. They stayed like that for a while before he withdrew and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Every morning it was the same, they would wake up in each other's arms and before Alex could say anything, Justin would be running out the door. It was very unsatisfying from Alex's point of view. She wished they could talk about this, about their new relationship. Sometimes he even avoided her at lunch.

He was avoiding her today. She was alone when some guy approached her table. "Hi Alex"

"Umm. Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, by sight anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm in a few of your brother's classes. His art class for instance. I sit near him. He's such a stuck up prick. He does better than me in all his classes you know."

Alex was confused, she couldn't really see where this conversation was going. "What's your name."

"Oh sorry, I'm Dirk. Anyway, I was saying I'm in your brother's art class and I recognized you from his paintings."

"He paints pictures of me?"

"Yeah he paints pictures of you, naked pictures of you and some shadowy demon lover thing."

Alex was shocked this was not good. If this guy could recognize her from Justin's naked paintings how long would it be before someone else made the connection.

Dirk just stared at her, trying to gauge her reaction. She seemed surprised, but not disgusted. Was there something going on between her and Justin.

"So what's it worth for me to keep quiet about this?"

"What?"

"It would be very easy for me to show those paintings to the headmaster and point out that girl, I think he calls her Lexxi's resemblance to you. So what's it worth for me to hold my tongue?"

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"Listen there's a movie night tomorrow night. They're showing the Royal Tenenbaums and I want you to go with me. I think it would really piss Justin off."

Alex really didn't want to go anywhere with this creep, but what choice did she have. "Okay. Just one date though."

"You can't tell him why."

"What?"

"You can't tell Justin why you're going on this date."

"Fine."

"I'll come by your room tomorrow night at seven. This should be fun, almost the whole school's expected to turn up, we don't have much entertainment around here. See you tomorrow."

Alex put her head in her hands. This was not good. Justin was going to flip. She just hoped that after the movie he could control his anger until they got back to their room, otherwise they risked exposure in front of the whole school. If only she could explain it to him. Damn that Dirk kid! He was such a jerk for putting her in this position.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex hadn't told Justin about her date tonight. She was lucky he still never came home until late, she would hate to have to explain herself, why she was getting all dressed up. She decided to choose a modest outfit, there was no sense in encouraging Dirk. She chose a burgundy turtle necked dress. There, she thought, no cleavage to speak of. It's perfect. She put on only the minimal amount of makeup and paced the room waiting for her date.

Dirk came by exactly at seven. He told her she looked pretty. She rolled her eyes and took his arm. They walked to the theater, where the projector was set up, in silence. Luck was not on her side. Justin saw them as they walked down the hall arm in arm. He looked furious, but he didn't stop them. He just glared daggers at Dirk.

The movie seemed to drag on. Dirk's arm was around her shoulders, but at least he wasn't trying anything. It so didn't help that the movie was about a brother who falls for his adoptive sister. Finally, the movie ended. It was good, Alex decided, but she wished she had been watching a movie that didn't have incestuous overtones.

Dirk was walking her back to her dorm. The hallways were packed with students. Maybe Justin wouldn't confront her until she was back in her room. But no, they turned the corner and he was waiting for them.

Justin dragged Dirk away from his sister overcome with fury. He started wailing on Dirk, punching him hard in the face over and over again. Dirk could barely fight back. Justin didn't seem to feel a thing when Dirk's punches did land.

Alex looked on in horror. This is so not good, she thought.

Dirk slipped to the ground unconscious and Justin whirled to face his sister. He pushed her into the lockers seemingly unaware of their audience, which was most of the student body. He touched her breast. "Did he touch you here?" Alex just shook her head. He put his hand over her crotch. "What about here? Did he touch you here?" She shook her head again. "You're mine!" he said as he tore the neck of her dress open and sucked at her neck. She pushed him off and he dragged her away from the shocked onlookers to the privacy of their room.

He shoved her into the wall and ripped the dress from her body. She was left naked in her black boyshorts, she hadn't been wearing a bra. She trembled, seeing how angry and possessive he was tonight. It was really getting her hot. His lips latched onto her neck, he was sucking hard, not caring that he was leaving marks. He wanted to mark her, make her his. Without removing his lips from her neck, he picked up Alex and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and immediately covered her body with his own. Her hands were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He stilled her hands and ripped the shirt open himself. She seemed especially eager to touch him, running her hands over his toned abs.

He started to devour her with his mouth, kissing and biting every part of her body, leaving trails of hickeys. She just moaned in encouragement. He couldn't stand it any longer, he dragged her up, positioning her on her hands and knees. He threw off the rest of his clothing and pulled off her panties. He thrust into her brutally from behind, not taking care to be gentle. She didn't mind, she needed it this way, fast and hard. She was calling his name, begging him to fuck her harder.

"Oh God, Alex. Your pussy is so tight. I can't get enough of you."

"Please, Justin. Please, I'm so close. Make me cum."

He pounded into her harder. She screamed his name in release. He groaned her name and came, slumping against her. When he could see straight again, he withdrew and held her close.

"Oh Justin, what are we going to do? Everybody knows about us now."

But, he was already asleep. She stayed awake, frantically trying to formulate an explanation that would excuse his behavior last night for surely they would be called upon to explain it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Just as Alex feared they were called into the headmaster's office the next day after class.

"Look, it's not what you think. Justin and I aren't really related. We made up the whole brother sister thing so we could share a room. He's my long term boyfriend," Alex said.

Justin looked at his sister bug eyed.

The headmaster however, seemed to be buying her explanation.

"Okay. This kind of behavior is inappropriate. Unfortunately, we cannot put you in different rooms right now as we are full up. However, if I better not hear about any more inappropriate behavior or you two will be expelled. You are both sentenced to detention for the remainder of this week. I'm letting you off easy here. Don't take advantage of my generosity."

"Okay," they mumbled meekly. Alex couldn't believe they'd gotten off that easy. They wouldn't even be put in separate rooms, this was great.

Alex was smiling when they left the office. She practically skipped off to detention. The whole day had been very awkward for her. Everyone had been whispering about her, thinking she was in an incestuous relationship with her brother. It had not been pleasant. Hopefully now things would change and she could go back to being anonymous. She preferred things as they were before when no one noticed her.

Justin had not been in his right mind last night. He had never stopped to think that his rash actions in the hallway could have dire consequences. He had been out of control, out of his mind last night. Today had not been pleasant for him either. Dirk was smirking at him, all day in class and as much as he wanted to pound Dirk again, he knew he was in enough trouble as it was. Someone had even written "sisterfucker" on his locker. He had magicked it away, but it still hurt to see it.

At least their encounter with the headmaster had went well enough, he hadn't even called their parents, thank God. Justin didn't know what he would say to his father if the headmaster had told him what happened. He could certainly live with a week's worth of detention. This way nothing would change. He did wonder what would happen when the year was over and they were back living at home. He would have to keep his hands of his sister when he was under his parent's roof. He just didn't know if he could. Alex was very hard to resist, especially when she teased him. He put those thoughts out of his mind and decided not to think about the future. He was just going to enjoy the time he had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Justin and Alex were late class, ordinarily Justin would be pretty pissed off about Alex making him late, but he was too absorbed in the shortness of her skirt. It was black and pleated and just barely covered her butt.

"Alex?"

"What?"

"I think we should just forget about making first period."

"What are you talking about we're one hallway away..."

Justin yanked her into the supply closet.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't help it, you're too distracting. That skirt's way too short."

Alex just laughed and let him push her into the back wall of the closet, kissing her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled down her panties and flipped up the skirt.

"Justin what if someone hears us?"

He recited a quick spell to sound proof the closet and made sure to lock it, before returning to the task at hand. He dropped to his knees and buried his head between her legs, tonguing her clit. Soon she was moaning and thrusting her hips into his face trying to get his tongue in deeper.

Justin couldn't stand it any longer, he opened his pants and pulled out his erect member. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. She grabbed onto one of the wire shelves above her for support.

"Do you want it? Do you want me to cum inside you?" he asked as he pounded into her.

"Yes, Justin. Give it to me."

"You're going to go class with my cum dripping down your thighs. When other guys flirt with you all you'll be able to think about is fucking me in the supply closet right?"

"Yes, Justin. I won't think of anyone but you."

He screamed her name as he came. Her pussy throbbed around him as she reached her own release.

It was a few minutes before they had caught their breaths and he lifted her off him. She straightened her skirt and put on her panties.

"Can I still wear this skirt to class?"

"If you must."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rest of year passed in a blur. They were careful to keep their interactions appropriate when outside their room. Inside the room, they were lovers, lovers who could never keep their hands off each other. There was never any thought of finding a cure for this now. It was too addicting.

Justin was going to be graduating with honors. Alex was so proud of them.

They were both wondering what they were going to do when the school year ended and they had to go home, when the letter came. Their family was dead. There had been a fire in the middle of the night and the Russo family home (at least their Australian one) had burned to the ground. There were no survivors. Their parents and Max were dead. The school offered Alex a chance to complete her senior year free of charge (Justin had told the headmaster that it was Alex's parents who had died). Alex declined the offer.

Justin sold the sandwich shop and attached apartment. They moved into a small one bedroom apartment in Greenwich village. Justin got a job at a used book store. Alex finished out her senior year at a new school. She didn't seem to make any friends. After she graduated, Alex enrolled in business school, paying for it with the money she earned waitressing at nights. When she graduated she used the money she had saved up to open her own clothing shop called Russo's Rags.

After a few years, Alex and Justin got married, she used a false name. They were married by a justice of the peace in city hall.

Although they were happily married, Justin took care to never get her pregnant. He knew children born of incestuous unions were prone to birth defects and physical deformities. In the end, they decided to adopt a beautiful Mexican baby girl they named Theresa.

Alex often found herself forgetting that Justin had ever been just her older brother. She never even thought of them as related anymore. The relationship they had seemed much more natural and he was an excellent father, even if he was often out late because he was working on his PhD.

After they had left WizTech they had both stopped using their powers, it didn't seem right anymore. Using magic only reminded them of their father, whom they wanted to forget.

The rest of their lives passed normally enough and no one ever found out that they were really brother and sister.


End file.
